uprising_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisbeth Vaughn
Lisbeth: remember being beaten by my father when he drank. I knew his pain.. I felt bad for him. 400th I heard about the ball, and Lilly had bribe me to go. I had to disguise myself of course so I had bought some makeup from the market. He immediately went to work with my hair, not cutting a single inch thank God, but changing the color to a light chestnut color. It would wash out in a couple days, but I needed to do this. It was necessary in order to do wha grit my teeth and kick her again in the stomach. "When you get to hell, ask papa how life was after you left! It was hell. He didn't even think about the other kids! It was always you!" I kick her once more. "And mom.. she doesn't even remember we existed, she only remembers the day you left! You chose to be a street rat but you also took my life when you left!" I pull out my gun and load it. "How about those kids you were with at the trial? Did you tell them about Henry?" I'm unconsciousness my head spins, sending me back to the day I found baby Henry lying in his bedroom floor, pale and cold. I walked in to try and save him, but he was already gone so I sat there holding his lifeless body in my arms when Ricky came in. He yelled that it was all my fault and blamed me for him dying. It scarred me.. I can distinctly remember the day I left now.. the day I changed my life. And I used to have problems remembering and now it comes back to me like an open book. It was a winter day and I came home to find Henry dead. Plague.. it was awful. Ricky walked in and found me with his plate of food in the floor beside me and me holding Henry. He ran to papa and papa came into the room crying. Ricky told him I poisoned Henry, and I didn't. He kept on and on repeating it while I went to grab my bag and left. Papa begged me to stay as I walked out the door. But I couldn't stay there. Not with them following every single rule the Royals implanted on us. I needed freedom.. I needed to be alone. Then it hits, the pain. I hiss through my gritted teeth. What the hell? It was awful. I sigh, not stifling a chuckle as I shake my head. "She's definitely got a story, one that goes far back. At the age of eighteen is when I met her though, when we was just living on the streets and learning her ways of survival. She's always had this rebellious heart, going agaisnt the odds and doing whatever she wanted to. She weaved in and out of apprenticeships under mercenaries and thieves, learning what she knows. And then she found herself in that mess it has Erik." I pause again, remembering things I'd put away for years. "Then she met Colonel Tombs, way back before he was where he is today. And I don't know what happened, but she changed a bit. When she came back after hiding, we became good friends once again. But ever since she's been in the palace we've argued over disagreements. She's changed." Lisbeth's Rose Vaughn I laugh at my sister's question and put my arm around her shoulders. "That's Lisbeth Vaughn. The famed rebel that ruined balls, murdered men, raided places... and she's also a friend. Nice to see you Miss Vaughn." She nods at us both but quickly turns her attention back to Justin. s me. I clear my throat and nod. "Yes, just hired to replace a maid who was sadly killed in the recent tragedy. I'm Vivian." I smile and kindly extend my hand.